The present invention is directed to a system and method for determining whether the vehicle emission systems for particular vehicles, such as particular makes and models of vehicles, are falsely triggering on-board diagnostic (“OBD”) codes during normal vehicle usage when the vehicles are properly operating within their associated regulatory standard.
Vehicle manufacturers are required to design and manufacture vehicles with self-report capabilities if the vehicle evaluates itself to be operating in a condition whereby its emissions exceed pre-determined limits associated with the regulatory standards under which the vehicle was initially approved, referred to as the type approval for the vehicle. This is accomplished via on-board computer processors that monitor vehicle systems and report results via OBD fault codes. The on board systems of the vehicles, however, do not measure emissions directly, but instead infer emissions performance across a broad array of operating conditions by way of complex software algorithms that process data related to on board sensors, such as oxygen and temperature sensors, catalytic convertor sensors, and the like.
Many governmental jurisdictions require owners to have their vehicles periodically inspected for compliance with emission control mandates, with such inspections being performed utilizing a vehicle's OBD system including to determine whether any emissions related OBD fault codes are triggered. Vehicles that do not meet the requirements may not qualify for registration until repairs are made, with the owners potentially subject to fines. Vehicle owners must subsequently have their vehicles repaired upon determining that OBD fault codes have been triggered. While vehicle manufacturers are required to repair emissions related failures under government-mandated emissions warranties, these warranties eventually expire and do not extend for the entire useful life of the vehicle.